


Perfect

by EmmaSmilesMore



Category: Brittana - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaSmilesMore/pseuds/EmmaSmilesMore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New York. Welcome to New York. Now I just need a apartment,friend, and lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Every other chapter is going to be told by Brittany than Santana.
> 
> Hope you like this! Inspired by a relationship going on at my school!  
> Kudos?

"What is that smell?" Wonders Brittany as she gets out of the cab in the middle of NYC.

She looks at her phone for the list of things she needs to do.

• Find apartment  
• Find Friends  
• Find lover

Not much to do but big things to tend to. Her phone starts to ring and she shuffles over to the nearest bench.

"Hello?" She asks. She doesn't recognize this number.

"Hey, Let's cut to the chase," the mysterious girl on the other end says "I'm Santana and my mom and your mom are friends or something like that"she pauses waiting for me to say something.

"Uh- Okay...?" I said scepticaly.

"This is Brittany Peirce right?"she asked.  
I nodded forgetting that she couldn't see me.

"Yeah," who is this what dose she want? "Who are you?"I heard a sigh on the other line.

"Im Santana," she said confidently. "I live here in New York and my mom wanted me to invite you to stay over army place for your first night in New York," she said,"not that I want you here." She added quickly.

"I would like that just text me the address!" Man I sounded like a little kid!

\------–-----------------------------------------

When she reached the apartment she knocked on the door hesitantly.

A skinny brunett opened the door while yelling at a littler brunett." Rachel I'm going to beat the crap out of you..." She stopped short when she took a look at Brittany.

"Hello, I'm Brittany!" I said happily. Thou a little scared from what Santana had just yelled at Rachel.

"Hey," she opens the door shyly "Uh come in she said not making eye contact. She's was hot... WAIT no you can't think that no she's not hot. Ok, mabey a little!

"Um can you accuse me a second and ran up the stairs.

"Hi,I'm Rachel, the small brunett said "she likes you I can tell" 

"What?" I asked confused. "How do you know that?"

"She didn't make eye contact with you, she feels shy and intimidated." 

"Oh." I said flatly.

"I'm back bitches" Santana said as she walked back down the stairs. "I just set your bedroom and your shareof rent should be paid by the end of the month."

"What? Rent?" I was so confused.

"Yeah new roomate, welcome home"she said still not makeing eye contact. "And don't eat any of Betty's vegan crap you will literally die" and with that she left.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked, Santana is a fun character to play with so there will be more of her in the next chapter!
> 
> Reviews?


End file.
